


Don't leave me, please

by that_theatre_nerdx



Series: Someone take Arthur Pendragon away from me [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Thunder and Lightning, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), but its very brief, i guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_theatre_nerdx/pseuds/that_theatre_nerdx
Summary: Not me taking that little bit in whatever episode it is when Arthur jumps when Merlin drops something and r u n n i n g with it
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Someone take Arthur Pendragon away from me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175540
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Don't leave me, please

**Author's Note:**

> *ahem* I haven't seen Merlin in absolutely ages so I don't know if I got everything entirely accurate
> 
> Please let me know if there is any mistakes and I shall fix them

“Yeah, that’s because you’re a clumsy oaf, now pick that lot up.”

Merlin looked at Arthur for a second before bending down to pick the cups. No matter if Arthur denied it or not, Merlin knew what he saw.

****

**\------**

Merlin had told him.

They were outside and it was dark and cold and _Merlin had told him_. He had explained it was only for Arthur, that he never used it unless he needed to. And Merlin was still, miraculously, alive. He honestly hadn’t expected that to happen. Merlin had prepared himself for death, what with Camelot being… well Camelot. But Arthur hadn’t killed him yet. He also didn’t look like he would either. 

“Show me some?” The request was so quiet, Merlin nearly missed it. 

“I’m sorry?”

Arthur looked at him, and Merlin picked up a genuine sincerity in his eyes. 

“Show me some.” Arthur repeated, sounding more confident.

Merlin hesitated. He’d never actually done magic in front of anyone like this. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and uttered something Arthur was far from understanding. 

Arthur noticed Merlin’s eyes turned gold, and suddenly, a small flower sprouted from Merlin’s palm. Arthur looked at it in a genuine awe. 

“Wow…”

“Uh, yeah.”

Arthur looked at Merlin again, some form of calculating look in his eyes. 

“That the best you’ve got?”

Merlin smiled, hiding his surprise that Arthur was so ok with this. “I’m glad you asked.”

Merlin readjusted his position, held his hand out, and uttered yet another word Arthur didn’t understand. Before he knew what was happening, fireworks were going off around them. Arthur jumped, eyes widening like a deer in the headlights. He went ridgid, trying his best to block out the noises and also look unbothered. It took him a minute to notice the banging of the fireworks had stopped, and Merlin was looking at him, apparent concern in his eyes.

“Arthur? Are you ok?”

Arthur mentally shook himself and turned to Merlin. “Perfectly fine, Merlin.”

“Were you afraid?”

“Afraid?” Arthur sputtered. “I don’t get scared, Merlin, I’m a knight. And the king of Camelot.”

“You know there’s no shame in being scared.” Merlin countered, his lips quirking upwards.

“Shut up Merlin.”

****

**\------**

“It’s really raining outside.” Merlin commented, glancing out of Arthur’s window before pulling the curtains closed. Arthur stopped writing mid-sentence and looked up at Merlin from his seat at the desk.

“Honestly Merlin, your observation skills are that to be reckoned with.”

Merlin glared at Arthur before turning to the bed. The wind howled outside, making the rain spatter harder against the glass.

“Gaius says there’s going to be a thunderstorm.”

Arthur stopped, gripping the quill tighter in his hand. Not a thunderstorm, anything but a thunderstorm. He shook his head slightly. He would be fine, he’d gotten through enough by himself, what was one more? But there was this small part of his brain telling him to tell someone, have someone help him through this. There was an even smaller part of his brain telling him that someone should be Merlin. Arthur couldn’t explain it, but there was _something_ about Merlin. The way he smiled, the way he went out of his way to help people. Everything about Merlin made Arthur want to confide in him. But that small part was overpowered by the rest of his brain telling him that being afraid of such a childish thing like thunderstorms was a weakness, a humiliating weakness he should be able to get over.

“Well then, you should be getting back to Gaius before the rain picks up too much.”

As if on cue, the rain picked up, and the faint rumble of thunder loomed in the background. 

“You’re even more of an idiot if you think I’m going out in that weather.” Merlin said, sorting out Arthur’s bed covers.

Arthur sighed, rising from his desk and crossing over to Merlin. “Well then, you’d best stay in the antechamber then, hadn’t you?”

“Oh don’t sound too excited.” Merlin said sarcastically. Arthur glared at him.

**o**

Arthur had no idea what time it was. All he knew is that it was late (or early, depending on how you looked at it) and he hadn’t slept in any sense of the word. He was sat in the middle of his bed, knees drawn up to his chest, desperately trying to block out the ever growing noise of the thunder, which, as he inevitably discovered, was a fruitless task. 

Another crash of thunder caught him off guard, and Arthur yelped, drawing more into himself, if that was even possible. He tried regulating his breathing, only for it to hitch again when another clap of thunder filled the room. Arthur didn’t know if it was just him in his panicked state, but that one seemed louder than the others.

Suddenly, the door connecting Arthur’s room to the antechamber opened, and Merlin now stood in the doorway, eyes darting around the room. “Sire?” 

Arthur looked over to Merlin, eyes wide, and opened his mouth to speak. He suddenly became aware that someone had walked in on him in this state. And to make matters worse, it was Merlin. His manservant, his friend, his… oh to hell with it, his love. Any words he had been planning to say died in his throat, and he let out a noise that could only be compared to a pathetic whimper and dropped his head back on his knees.

Merlin gently shut the door and looked at Arthur. Gods, he looked like a drowned kitten. He walked over to the bed, and sat tentatively on the edge, giving Arthur some space. 

“So you are afraid?” Merlin meant to sound almost accusatory, but it came out concerned. Arthur didn’t respond.

Something about seeing Arthur like this unsettled Merlin. Arthur was… well Arthur. He was brave, fearless, caring. He never let anyone see things got to him. Seeing the king, the person he considered his closest friend, the person he loved, in a state like this- well it scared Merlin.

Another bout of thunder filled the room, and Merlin saw Arthur flinch again.

“Arthur? Arthur, look at me.” Merlin coaxed. Arthur picked his head up off his knees and looked at Merlin, eyes wet. “There we go. Now, I need you to breathe with me, ok? Just breathe.”

Arthur, after a few tries, followed Merlin and took a breath.

“There we go, well done. Think you can do another?” Merlin asked softly. Arthur nodded, and tried again.

Merlin had lost track of time, but after a while, Arthur’s breathing had slowed, and he was less shaky, although he still looked terrified. 

“You doing any better?” Merlin asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah… I am. Uh, thank you.” Arthur responded, not looking Merlin in the eyes.

“Are you sure? You just thanked me.” joked Merlin, hoping it would get a smile out of Arthur. It didn’t. Merlin frowned. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’m fine.”

Merlin didn’t do anything for a minute. Then, he said, “If that’s all Sire,” and got up to go back to the antechamber.

“Wait!”

Merlin spun on his heels as Arthur cursed his mouth for betraying him.

“Sire?”

“Don’t leave me, please.” Arthur was aware that he sounded weak and pathetic, but at this point he found that he didn’t care. He just wanted comfort. He knew it was a stupid request- Merlin would probably laugh at him, or just ignore him and go back to sleep. He wasn’t expecting to feel his mattress dip and hear Merlin say “Shove over.” He was also not expecting for Merlin to start _hugging him_.

Despite Merlin’s strong embrace, Arthur couldn’t find himself relaxing; the storm was still raging outside.

“You know there’s nothing to be afraid of right? It’s just a storm, I thought you loved rain.”

“I do, I do…”

“But?”

Arthur hesitated. He had never been this vulnerable in front of anyone. “But… storms, thunder especially, unsettle me. As do most loud noises.” 

Merlin simply nodded. He had never seen Arthur talk about any emotions in his life, and didn’t want to risk saying anything that would make Arthur stop. 

“M-My father… when I was younger, he- he would bang his fist… or throw things… when he was angry… and it… well it scared me, and I guess, I’ve always associated loud noises with…” Arthur cut himself off with a strangled sob, but Merlin didn’t need him to finish. 

“Oh, Arthur, I’m so sorry.” Merlin started, but Arthur shook his head. He didn't want pity.

“Don’t.” Arthur mumbled, sinking further into Merlin's embrace. For once in what felt like forever, Arthur felt safe.

****

**\------**

When Arthur woke the next morning, the sun was already in the sky. He was about to curse Merlin for not waking him up before he realised Merlin was sitting up in bed next to him, playing with the hem of his tunic.

“Aha. You’re awake. I thought I’d let you sleep a bit. Will you be wanting breakfast?”

Arthur was slightly taken aback at the chipper attitude Merlin had. “Oh, uh, yes, please.” 

“Wonderful, I'll go get some now.” With that, Merlin flung the covers off himself and headed towards the door.

“Merlin?” Arthur called out, propping himself up on his elbows. Merlin turned to him. “I just… I just wanted to thank you for last night. You… you didn’t have to.”

Merlin smiled softly. “You’re welcome. And of course I had to, Arthur, I love you I couldn’t let you go through that alone.” Merlin’s smile dropped when he realised what he said. Now it was Arthur’s turn to smile at Merlin.

“What was that Merlin?”

“Uh, what? I didn’t say anything, did you say anything, I didn’t-”

“Merlin.” Arthur interrupted, now having made his way over to Merlin, standing across from him.

“Shut up?” Merlin tried, dropping his head slightly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. He took Merlin’s chin and gently kissed his lips. At first Merlin protested slightly, before melting into it. After a while, they broke apart, for breath rather than anything else. They both looked at each other, smiling wildly. 

“So…” Merlin started.

Arthur smiled. “Yes, Merlin. I feel the same.” He confirmed. “Now, fetch us some breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is good or not but feel free to leave comments or kudos. If you want. You can do what you want


End file.
